Un reencuentro y algo más
by Patri13
Summary: Bueno, esta es mi segunda historia. Espero que hos guste a todos aquellos que la lean. Saludos friends!
1. Un reencuentro y algo más part 1

_**Un reencuentro y algo más - part. 1**_

Era un día como cualquier otro de la semana, del mes o del año, pero, como siempre, eso es sólo un suponer... Noa y Asuma estaban solos en la oficina de la segunda división por que, Ohta había ido a entrenar con Kumagami, Hiromi estaba en el huerto cuidando de los tomates y Shinshi había ido a ver a su esposa, así que se quedaron allí solitos...

Noa: Oye Asuma, este programa es nuevo?

Asuma: Cual? Dijo asomandose por encima de la pantalla de su ordenador.

Noa: Este, el de reconocimiento de labors.

Asuma: A ese, no es nuevo pero lo modifiqué ayer. Dijo levantandose de la silla.

Noa: Pues has cambiado bastantes cosas por que no tengo ni idea de donde estoy.

Asuma: Haber, dejame ver. Y se puso al lado de Noa.- Ahora estas en la base de datos. He cambiado un par de cosas. Mira, eso sirve para esto y esto para aquello, entiendes?

Noa se izo un lio tremendo.- Haber, aquello para esto y esto para eso?

Asuma: No, eso para esto y esto para aquello. Noa presta un poco de atención, por lo menos!

Noa se enojó.- Asuma hablame en cristiano que yo no soy como tú, que manejabas ordenadores des de que eras pequeño!

Asuma: Pero que culpa tengo yo de eso? Dijo algo extrañado.

Noa: Pues que me lo expliques bien o si no no haberlo modificado!

Asuma se enojó: Pero así el rendimiento es mejor y los datos más precisos, tontáina!

Noa: Me da igual pero a mi me gustaba más el que estaba antes! Dijo mientras se levantaba y se daba la vuelta.- Y si no te gusta lo haces tu, sabiondillo!

Asuma se calmó y cambio el tono de voz.- Oye, Noa, lo siento... Vamos ven, que te lo volveré a explicar.

Noa se guía enojada.- Para que? Para que luego me empieces a decir tonterías tuyas e insultos? Ni hablar! Y al acabar la frase Noa se fue de la oficina.

Asuma: Eh, Noa! Espera! A donde vas?! Vuelve aquí! Noa!

Noa no le hacía ni pizca de caso. En eso que Asuma también salió.- Eh, Noa! Vamos, no te enojes! Ya te he pedido disculpas! Noa! Pero ella ni siquiera se paró. Siguió adelante, bajó las escaleras, y se fue a abrillantar de nuevo a Alphonse (algo que se le dava muy, pero que muy bien...). En cuanto se paró, Asuma aprovechó para charlar pero ella le ignoraba como si no estubiera...

Asuma: O vamos Noa! No te pongas así por una tontería como esta!

Noa: Para ti será tonteria por que sabes de lo que hablas, idiota!

A Asuma eso le chocó.- Y por que me insultas ahora?!

Noa paró de abrillantar a Alphonse.- Te lo debía de antes, zoquete!

Asuma se dió cuenta del porque y cambió de actitud.- Oye, lo siento, pero tampoco es para ponerse así...

Noa reflexionó.- Bueno, tienes razón y te pido perdón, pero la próxima vez piensa antes de decir las cosas, vale?

Asuma hizo un leve risa.- Deacuerdo.

Asuma le pasó la risa a Noa, la cual, riendose levemente, le preguntó.- Y tu de que te ries?

Asuma: Y tu?

Noa: Eso no es verdad. Dijo entre risa y risa.

Asuma: Nooooooo, que vaaaa... es que no se nota, sabes... Dijo empezandose a reir de verdad. Al final, entre frase y frase y palabra y palabra, los dos acabaron riendose a carcajadas. Y todo empezó por un simple programa de ordenador en la oficina, es que hay que ver... Entonces llegaron Ohta y Kumagami. Los vieron allí, a los pies de Alphonse riendose de sin parar...

Ohta: Hay que ver que bien viven algunos... Dijo sarcasticamente.- Tendrían que sancionarlos!

Kumagami: Ohta... no seas así, hombre! Reirse es un bien para la salud. Tu también tendrías que reír de vez en cuando... Ohta resopló.- Hola chicos, parece que hos lo estais pasando bien, eh?

Cuando Kumagami dijo eso, Noa y Asuma se sonrojaron.- No creas... todo esto empezó por una tontería... Dijo Noa con algun que otro tropiezo.

Asuma: Sí, todo por un programa de ordenador... ya ves...

Kumagami rió levemente.- Pues que hos sea leve, chicos. Dijo mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras.

Hiromi llegó poco después.- Hola.

Noa se acercó a él.- Carai, Hiromi! Que pinta que tienen estoy tomates! Seguro que son muy ricos.

Hiromi: Je,je, eso espero...

Shinsih: Buenas gente...

Asuma: Hola Shinshi. Que tal está Tamiko?

Shinshi: Muy buen, grácias. Sabeis que...

Pero en ese momento, sonó la sirena a todo volumen. El capitán Gotoh llegó enseguida:

C.Gotoh: Bien, escuchad. Esto se trata de un rescate y una persecución. El suceso ha pasado en Okutama asi que habrá que darse prisa. Nos distribuiremos de la manera siguiente: Ohta rescatará al labor y Noa irá trás el delincuente, entendido?

Ohta y Noa se extrañaron mucho.- Pe-pero capitán?! Por que tiene que ir Izumi a por él y no yo?

C.Gotoh: Porque es en una zona bastante centrica y prefiero que te quedes al marjen por lo que ya sabemos todos... pero no te lo tomes a mal. Bien, todo el mundo a sus puestos y en marcha! Ohta se enojó mucho pero se aguanto y se fue corriendo junto con los demás que se rieron un poco. Todos reaccionaron rapidamente: Noa y Hiromi, al transportador, Asuma al vehículo de mando, Kumagami al vehículo de mando del numero 2 y Ohta y Shinshi al transportador 2. Llegarón allí bastante rápido. El labor atrapado era un HL-97 Bulldog de indústrias pesadas Shinohara y el labor delincuente un ASV-99 Boxer también de la misma empresa. Noa ya estaba dentro de Alphonse, así que Hiromi descargó a Alphonse de la plataforma. En cuanto tocó suelo echó a correr detrás del labor descontrolado mientras que Ohta ayudaba al labor atrapado. Asuma seguía a Noa de cerca con el vehículo de mando...

Asuma: Atención al piloto del labor. Baje de la cabina del piloto e apague el labor de inmediato. Dijo por los altavoces del vehículo.- Si baja ahora podremos negociar. Pero no respondió; el labor siguió corriendo sin parar en ningún momento, como si estubiera controlado por control remoto por algo, o alguien...

Noa: Asuma dejalo, que este nos es precisamente de los que negocian! Dijo mientras corria.

-Je, así que he acertado con el labor, eh Noa? Cuanto tiempo sin oír tu voz... pensaba el delincuente.- Ahora que te he encontrado me las vas a pagar todas y cada una de ellas...

Noa: Ya te tengo!

Noa aceleró, cogió la porra eléctrica y se la clavó al labor, pero, el piloto ya no estaba. Poco después, llegaron Ohta y Kumagami. Noa y Asuma se extrañaron mucho por la desaparición misteriosa del piloto pero no le dieron muchas vueltas, aunque Noa, se quedó algo inquieta. Volvieron los 4 con el capitán Gotoh y los demás para volver al edificio de la segunda sección. Una vez allí...

Noa: No se, pero... no hos parece extraño?

Shinshi: Extraño?

Noa: Sí, extraño que el piloto desapraeciera así, de repente.

Ohta: Un piloto no puede salir tan rápido de una cabina, zoqueta!

Noa se molestó: Pero allí dentro no había nadie!

Asuma: A lo mejor estaba controlado por control remoto o algo parecído...

Noa: Existe tal cosa en un labor industrial? Osea me refiero a que si los labors normales, de construcción, pueden llevar control remoto?

Asuma: Es posible, si el piloto es un experto en labors podría instalarlo él mismo; aun que...

Noa: Aun que qué?

Asuma: Aun que no estoy muy seguro...

A Noa se le cayó una gota.- Vale...

Kumagami: Pero no te preocupes. Seguro que no le volvemos a ver...

Shinshi: Pero en casos así sería posible volver a encontrarnos con él, no?

Hiromi: Ya pero aun así hay que tener en cuenta de que son labors de construcción.

Noa: Mientras no se me presente con un Griffon en las naríces como lo última vez, estoy medio tranquila... Dijo con una sonrrisa medio forzada.

Asuma: Medio?

Noa bajó la cabeza: Si medio, por que aun así tengo un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto...

Kumagami: Un mal presentimiento?

Noa asentó ocn la cabeza.- No se, pero... no me gusta...

Asuma le puso la mano en el hombro.- Tranquila hombre! Ese tarado no es más que un pobre infeliz en el mundo. Además, si por lo que fuera pasase algo, nos tienes a nosotros y él no tiene a nadie así que de todas formas, tenemos ventaja.

Noa levantó la cabeza.- Grácias Asuma. Asuma le sonrrió.

En ese momento volvió a sonar la sirena y todos se pusieron en marcha. Todos ya se habían subido a los trailers y a los cohes de mando. Mientras, por el camino, el capitán Gotoh les informaba por la radio...

C.Gotoh: Bien, esto, escuchad. Hay un labor desconocido cerca de Tokkyo Teleport. Lo único que hos pido es que vayais con cuidado. A lo mejor es un Griffon 2. Aun así esta causando problemas, así que habrá que pararle los pies. Lo único que sé es que no es un labor de construcción. Tenemos que hacer es pillarle y arrestarle, entenido? No quiero destrozos; o al menos los minimos posibles...

Asuma: Pero capitán, que se supone que debemos hacer con tan poca información sobre el labor?

C.Gotoh: No lo sé, pero sólo hos pido que lo arresteis sin dar mucha espectación. Primero inspeccionaremos al labor y sus movimientos; de eso se encarga Izumi.

Noa: Yo??? Pe-pero por que yo? Dijo extrañada y sorprendida a la vez.

C. Gotoh: Pues por que tu eres quien tiene mayor experiencia en estos casos, así que... A Noa se le cayó un gota.- Bueno, y Ohta se encargará de mantenerle en el puesto, entendido?

Ohta: Pero capitán!!! Eso no es justo!!! Yo...

Kumagami: Ohta! Si el capitán te lo ha dicho es por algo! Sea lo que sea, está claro que te toca a ti ponerte en la retaguardia, entendido?

Ohta se enfurruñó.- Sí!

A Noa ya le entraba el cangelo...- Espero que no sea un Griffon 2 por que si no... o al menos que no sea Bado...

Asuma: No lo creo porque repatearon al niño a la Índia así que...

Noa: Pero el Griffon podría volver a aparecer?

Asuma: No lo creo porque lo desmantelaron, pero...

Noa: Pero que?

Asuma: Pero podrian haberlo recuperado. A Noa se le cayó una gota.- Grácias por los ánimos...

Una vez allí, se encontraron con el labor. Era algo raro ese labor. Era como una mezcla de Ingram, Phantom, Zero y Griffon (sólo de estilo). Tenía la cabeza muy parecida, por la parte de alante, al Griffon y por la parte de atrás, al Zero. El cuerpo era parecido al Ingram pero la parte del centro como el Phantom. Noa se quedó flipando en colores por que delante suyo, o al menos en carcasa, tenía la mezcla de los 4 labors más fuertes con los que había combatido antes... Asuma y los demás también se quedaron alucinando 0o0...

Noa: P-pero, q-que es eso? Dijo con los ojos abiertos como naranjas.

Asuma: Pero si es casi igual que el Ingram!

Noa: Pues a mi me recuerda más al Griffon...

Ohta: Ese es igual que el maldito Phantom! O es que no lo veis?!

Shinshi: Pues a mi me recuerda más al Zero de la primera sección... Hiromi asentó con la cabeza.

C. Gotoh: Madre... Pero que tenemos aquí. Una mezcla de nuestros "queridisimos amigos".

Kumagami se acercó al capitán.- Capitán! Pero que se supone que es esta fusión entre Ingram, Griffon, Zero y Phantom?

C.Gotoh: Obiamente, un labor con el que va a resultar muy difícil acabar...

A Kumagmai se le cayó una gota.- Pero no me referia a eso! Me refiero a que el piloto del labor debe de ser alguien que nos has estado vigilando todos los movimientos desde lo del Phantom o quizá antes.

C. Gotoh: Ya pero por que ha esperado tanto tiempo para aparecer? Si nos ha estado siguiendo desde lo del Griffon en las puertas de Babylonia, es algo incoerente, no crees?

Kumagami: Ya pero...

C.Gotoh: Esta va a ser un segundo asalto para Izumi...

Noa: Atención al piloto del labor! Baje ahora mismo de la cabina del piloto y deje de hacer tonterias por la calle!

- Je, je, je... no creas qe he venido para hacer "tonterias por la calle", como dices tú... Decia en voz baja para que no se le oiera por los altavoces...- Necesitaba algo para llamar a la segunda sección, Noa... Y ahora que te he encontrado, me las vas a pagar y vas a sufrir todo el daño que yo he sufrido por tu culpa, niña mimada...

Asuma: Esta es su última oportunidad! Baje del labor ahora mismo!

Noa: Esto no funciona...

A Asuma se le cayó una gota.- Cierto... Esto, capitán. Pasamos a la carga?

Pero antes de que el capitán Gotoh pudiera responder, el labor ya se había ido directo hacia Ohta. Él sacó su revolver pero el labor fue tan rápido que le quito el arma de un golpe y lo dejó K.O. en menos que canta un gallo, así que solo queda nuestra queridisima Noa en combate. Asuma intentó decirle a Noa un par de cosas pero el labor se abalnzó sobre ella en menos de 2 segundos...

Noa: Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!

Asuma: Noa!!!

El labor había quedado encima de Alphonse y de Noa.- Animal! Y dicho esto, le endiñó un puñetazó, pero el labor fue rápido y lo esquivó. Se quitó de encima de Noa de un salto para esquivar el puñetazo. Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta de par en par. Nunca habían visto un labor tan rápido. Asuma se quedó de piedra.

Noa: Ahora verás!!! Dijo laventándose.

Asuma: Espera Noa! Este labor es diferente que a todos los demás labors contra los que hemos luchado!

Noa: Que quieres decir con diferente? Es igual de toca narices que los demás! A Asuma se le cayó una gota. Pero no le dió tiempo ni a girarse que ya recivió otro placaje, pero esta vez, pudo contenter el equilibrio de Alphonse.

Noa: Maldito bastardo! Ahora si que vas a ver! Pasó de las indicaciones de Asuma y se dirigió directamente al labor. Sacó la porra eléctrica y se la fue a clavar pero... Sorpresa!!! Él también llevaba una espécie de porra. Pero los vólteos de su porra eran más elevados que los de Alphonse; así que si le conseguia dar, Noa y Alphonse las iban a pasar MUY canutas...

Noa¿¿¿ CÓMO !

Asuma estaba que lo flipaba.- Diós! Que pedazo de labor! Si tubieramos uno así...

Noa: Deja de decir tonterías y ayudame de una vez!

Asuma vajó de su nuve.- Sí, esto, Noa, agarrale el brazo en cuanto vuelva a atacar y le haces la llave que le hiciste al Griffon en las puertas de Babylonia.

Noa: Deacuerdo! Y así lo izo. Se despegó de él y esperó unos segundos para que volviése a atacarle; pero...

Noa¿¿¿ QUE ! En cuanto Noa le fue a agarrar el labor reaccionó super rápido, como si ya lo supiera, y la cogió a ella del brazo, haciéndole así la llave de judo que tenía pensada. Alphonse quedó en el suelo, lleno de aboyaduras por todas partes y Noa, bueno, más o menos igual...

Asuma: Noa! Estás bien? Noa!

Noa, medio atrudida dijo...- Asuma? Pero como ha podido? Esta técnica solo la utilicé contra el Griffon...

Asuma: Se vé que este está informado de todos nuestros combates, o al menos de casi todos y también de nuestros mayores enemigos como el Griffon! Seguramente vió la lucha desde algun punto de allí, Diós sabrá donde, y anotó todos los mobimientos de ambos! Si te has fijado, junta la velocidad de Alphonse, la del Griffon y la del Zero!

Pero el labor izo algo que ninguno de ellos se hubiera imagiado. El labor dió media vuelta y se fue desapareciendo en la confusión de los miembros de la segunda sección de Patlabors. En cuando se recuperó del placaje final, Noa se incorporó...

Noa: Madre mía... y yo que no quería un Griffon, y va y me sale el quarteto dinámico en uno... ay, ay, ay, que daño la cabeza... Dijo mientras bajaba de Alphonse...

Asuma: Noa! Estas bien?

Noa se puso la mano en la cabeza.- Si, bueno, eso creo... ay, ay, que daño...

Asuma se acercó a ella y le puso la mano en la cabeza.- A parte de un par de chichones no creo que tengas nada más. Le dijo sonrriendo.

Noa también sonrrió y luego miró hacia a donde se había ido el labor misterioso.- Pero, ese labor... Volvió a mirara a Asuma.- Ya te dije que tenía un mal presentimiento...

Asuma: Ya...

Kumagami: Noa, estas bien?

Noa: Sí, tranuquila, no te preocupes... por cierto, y Ohta?

Ohta: Estoy aquí! Dijo mientras se acercaba por detrás de ellos.- Maldito bastardo! En cuanto lo pille le voy a hacer una cara nueva a él y a su puñetero labor!

Shinshi: Pero si te has desmayado... Dijo con cara de desconfianza.

Ohta lo cogió de la camisa.- Sí! Y que?! Tienes algo que decir?!!

Shinshi: No, no, no, que va, nada de nada...

Hiromi: Bueno será mejor que volvamos.

Noa: Sí.

C. Gotoh: Izumi, estás bien? Ese labor es una mezcla de labors muy potentes y peligrosos, a parte de que es muy pero que muy rápido. Habrá que andarse con ojo...

Pero en ese momento, apareció un coche a toda pastilla de la nada, dejándo por el camino un espécie de paquete donde pornia "NOA". El coche se fue a toda velocidad sin ni siquiera aflojar la velocidad. Todos se quedaron muy, muy, pero que muy extrañados. Noa se acercó lentamente, con cuidado por que, claro, podria ser una bomba o vete a saber que...

Asuma: Cuidado, Noa, podria ser una bomba o algo por el estilo.

Noa: Ya lo se pero mi intuición me dice que no es ninguna bomba; así que...

Asuma: Y te vas a arriesgar por tu instinto?!

Noa: Pues sí! A Asuma se le cayó una gota.- Ya veo... Se acercó a la caja y la cogió con cuidado. La abrió y vió que dentro había una carta.

Noa: Con que una bomba, eeh??? Le dijo con mirada sarcástica.

Asuma: Encima que me preocupo por ti! Noa le sonrrió.

Asuma: Que pone?

Noa: Pues, haber. Pone Cuanto tiempo sin verte, veo que sigues como siempre, Noa. Espero que no te haya olvidado de mi por que me las vas a pagar todas las que me iciste en el pasado. No te voy a decir gran cosa por que sé que eres bastante lista así que voy a dejar que lo adivines tú misma. Supongo que te habrá picado mucho la curiosidad este nuevo labor, verdad? Es una mezcla de vuestros peores enemigos como ya habrás podido ver; lo he vautizado como AV-98F O-Bart-Morters. Sólo te digo que nos veremos pronto... muy pronto... .

Kumagami: Carai, es bastante espeluznante, no?

Asuma: Sí pero al menos ya sabemos alguna cosa más.

Kumagami: Alguna cosa más?

Asuma: Sí, como por ejemplo com se llama el labor y también que el piloto conoce a Noa bastante bien, no?

Noa: Ya, pero... no se me ocurre quien podria querer matarme o algo por el estilo.

Asuma: Ultimamente hay gente muy rara por el mundo... A Noa se le cayó una gota.

Todos volvieron a la base. Estubieron un buen rato sin ninguna alarma de ningún tipo, a parte de que Noa se quemó el dedo haciendo te, nada de nada. Pasaron las horas lentamente, sin tampoco recibir notícias de nada. Pero, sobre las 10:45 de la noche, la sirena sonó de repente, haciendo exsaltar a todos los miembros de la segunda sección.

C. Gotoh: Al parecer, nuestro queridisimo amigo ha vuelto a aparecer, pero esta vez, lo ha echo en las puertas de Babylonia, al igula que lo izo el Griffon en su momento. (Noa tragó saliva. Asuma la miró de reojo.) Si hos habéis dado cuenta, izo le presentación cerca de Tokyo Teleport, donde nos encontramos por primera vez con el Phantom. Este quiere reproducir todo casi exactamente igual que como lo vivimos anteriormente, así que andaos con cuidado, entendido? Especialemente tú, Noa.

Noa se sorprendió.- Por que yo?

C.Gotoh: Por que tú eres quien corre más peligro y quien ha luchado contra los labors como el Griffon.

Noa: Pero, tendré que luchar contra él, no?

C. Gotoh: Esta vez lo haremos diferente: Ohta empezará el primer asalto y luego entraras tú, entendido?

Noa: Deacuerdo... Esa palabra le costó bastante a Noa pero consiguió decirla.

C. Gotoh: Bien, pues en marcha!

Todos suvieron a sus respectivos vehículos y se fueron hacia el lugar donde se emprendería una lucha que iba a ser bastante larga... Ya eran las 11:15 de la noche cuando llegaban al terreno de combate. Y allí estaba, plantado, sin mover ni un solo engranage, de pie imponiendo con su figura espeluznante, pero a la vez increíblemente impresionante. Descargaron a Alphonse del transportador, al igual que el numero 2 de Ohta. Ohta no esperó y sacó el revolver a la priemra de cambio. Noa se quedó en la parte de atrás, esperando a que el labor dejáse a Ohta K.O.

Ohta: Ahora verás de lo que soy capaz! La última vez me pillaste desprevenido pero esta vez será diferente! PREPÁRATE !

Unos 5 minutos después...

Ohta¡ AAAAAAAIIIIIIIIUUUUUUHHH !

A Asuma se le cayó una gota.- Decías algo, Ohta?

Noa: Me toca.

Asuma: Acabas de ver como lucha tu oponente, bueno, más o menos, así que tienes ventaja. Aprovechala y acaba con él.

Noa: Deacuerdo.

Noa cogió su porra eléctrica y se puso en guardia, lo mismo izo el labor enemigo. Estubieron varios segundos sin moverse en absoluto. Parecía como si se estubieran estudiando, con miradas desafiantes uno contra otro, esta batalla, va a ser verdaderamente, una de las que hacen história...

Noa: Vamos! -Y echó a correr a la carga contra él. El labor, esta vez, no se movió en absoluto. Alpohnse iba a la carga contra el labor enemigo, el cual le izo una llave de judo nueva para Noa...

Noa¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!

Asuma: Noa!!!

**Continuará...**


	2. Un reencuentro y algo más  part 2

_**Un reencuentro y algo más - part. 2**_

Noa y Alhposne se espachurraron en el suelo. El otro labor se iba acercando lentamente hacia Noa, la cual, había quedado un poco aturdida...

Asuma: Noa, rápido! Levantate y ponte en guárdia! Vamos, Noa! Puedes oírme? Noa!

A Noa la cabeza le daba vueltas.- A-Asuma... esto no lo habíamos pensado... -Y después de esa frase, el labor ya estaba encima de Noa, golpenado a Alphonse en la cara y en el pecho, que es donde se encontraba Noa...

Noa: Aaah! Asuma ayúdame! De los golpes no puedo coger bien los mandos! Aaah!

Asuma pensaba en voz alta.- Pero el que? Que puedo hacer yo? Que, que? Vamos, Asuma, piensa, utiliza este coco que tienes como cabeza para encontrar una solución...

Noa: Quieres hacer el favor de dejar de decir sandeces y ayudarme de una maldita vez! Me estoy emepzando a marear y a hacerme daño ente golpes...

Asuma: Ya lo tengo! Noa, puedes mover las piernas?

Noa: Sí, con dificultad pero sí.

Asuma: Pues en cuando te dé un golpe en la cabina levanta las piernas para así hacerle dar la voletereta.

Noa: Vale, lo provaré!

Y así sucedió. Le dió un golpe en la cabina del piloto y Noa levantó las piernas de Alphonse, haciendo así caer al otro labor. El otro labor se cayó de espaldas y Alphonse se levantó y sacó el revolver porque la porra la había perdido al caer. Pero, una vez más, el oponente és más rápido que Alphonse y consigue levantarse de un salto esquivando así, la bala directa al monitor principal. El otro labor les volvió a sorprender sacando de su pierna derecha "igual que el Ingram y el Zero" un revolver, bueno, mejor dicho, una Short-MK-98 de 42 mm con 7 disparos, una gran maravilla comparada con el revolver del Ingram (que virria...). Ya volvían a estar como al principio, 12 de la noche, puertas de Babylonia, miradas desafiantes tanto de los labor como los pilotos... Vamos, que parecía un duelo de baqueros como en el viejo oeste. Los dos labors se apuntaron a la vez, parecía que estubiese ensayado de la cordinación que llevaban, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevió a disparar. Esto estaba de tenso hasta las nubes! Noa izo un pequeño movimiento para provocar al labor pero ni se movió. El labor retrocedió unos 5 pasos, guardando el revolver mientras caminaba hacia atrás. Noa también se guardó el revolver y esperó.

Asuma: Noa, pero que haces? Estás frente a un mosntruo, no es momento de vacilar!

Noa no contestó. Solo esperó en silenció a ver los movimientos del contrincante. Pero, para su sorpresa, el labor se puso a 4 patas, y de su espalda salieron como un tipo raro de alas blancas "al igual que el resto del labor". Noa se extrañó pero en cuanto vió que salian unos propulsores entonces entendió lo que iba a hacer. Quería hacer lo mismo que izo en su último encuentro con el Griffon, el super placaje a toda pastilla. Noa empezó a correr a toda prisa para alcanzar al labor. Asuma ya no sabía que pasaba, entre el silencio de Noa y la super arrancada de Alphonse, estaba completamente desconcertado. Giró la cabeza y entonces comprendió que lo que quería hacer Noa era impedir que arrancase los motores de los propulsores de la espalda del labor. Noa vió que ya arrancaba y decidió, ni más ni menos, tirarse en plancha hacia al labor para que no arrancase los propulsores. Por fin pillaron al enemigo desprevenido! "que ya tocaba". Del placaje los 2 labors se fueron rodando cerca del mar, o de la bahía de Tokkyo "que es lo mismo, para a esos que no lo sepan". Alphonse quedó encima del labor (por suerte). Noa reaccionó rápido y le dió un golpe en la cara del otro labor, pero no llegó a romperle el monitor principal. A Noa le dió tiempo de un golpe más pero el otro labor también reaccionó y del golpe que le endiñó, se fue unos cuantos metros para alante, saliendo de encima del labor y chocando contra unos contenedores que había en el puerto, cerca de la bahía de Tokkyo.

Asuma: Menudo gancho que tiene ese labor!

Shinshi: De un solo golpe ha conseguido sacarse a Noa de encima y lanzarle a los contenedores que estan a buena distáncia...

Hiromi: Impresionante...

C. Gotoh: Esto, Izumi; sigues viva?

Noa dijo algo aturdida.- Más o menos...

C. Gotoh: Bien, pues escucha: este labor, como ya has podido comprovar, es más rápido y fuerte que tú así que la única salida que te queda es anticiparte a sus movimientos e intentar esquivarlos para así, contratacar; entiendes a lo que me refiero?

Noa: Osea, que tengo que provocarle pero tengo que ser más rápida que él, no?

C. Gotoh: Sí, basicamente, eso es.

A Noa se le cayó una gota.- Y un cuerno! Siento decirle esto por que es mi capitán pero quien lucha soy yo y le digo que no es posible! -De los gritos dejó a Gotoh más sordo de lo que ya estaba...

A Asuma se le encendió la bombilla.- Claro! Ya está! Es sencillo. Noa, me escuchas?

Noa: Sí, alto y claro.

Asuma: Sólo tienes que ser más lista y coordinar mejor los movimientos de Alphonse. Sólo eso!

Noa: Sólo eso, dice. Nada, nada; que eso lo hago yo en un "plis plas". Pero tu te has tomado la tensión esta mañana? -Dijo sarcásticamente.

Asuma: Oye, que con que seas más lista que él es suficiente! Sólo tienes que pensar como él. Se una terrorista, piensa como una terrorista, y así te salndrán las respuestas.

Noa: Asuma, tú no estas bien... pero que nada bien. Tú sabes lo que me estas pidiendo? Eres consciente de que me estoy jugando el cuello por un puñetero loco?!

Asuma: Ya pero es lo que hay, así que no te quejes y ataca.

Noa frunció el ceño.- Que te den!

Asuma también frunció el ceño.- Oye!

Bueno, esa noche fue muy, pero que muy larga. Estubieron intercambiando golpes constantemente. Ahora se lanzaban para aquí, luego para allá... bueno, abreviandolo un poco, un sin fin de golpes y ganchos con izuqierda y derecha, arriba y abajo... Después de unos 40 minutos, los 2 labors acabaron con ese "show" de golpes. Al final, quedaron, el Ingram, con mil aboyaduras, el monitor principal destrozado y los dedos de la mano derecha rotos; y el AV-98F O-Bart-Morters acabó, con la armadura de el hombro derecho destrozada, lleno de aboyaduras y con el monitor principal estropeado, al igual que Alphonse. Los 2 labor estaban ciegos, solo veían por los lados, así que ahora, Asuma era los ojos de Noa y Alphonse.

Asuma: Noa, ahora que el Ingram está ciego, tendrás que ir con más cuidado.

Noa: Ya lo sé pero él también está ciego así que estamos igualados.

Asuma: Ya, pero el rendimiento de su labor es mejor que el de Alphonse en rapidez, así que ándate con cuidado!

Noa: Ya lo sé!

Noa fue corriendo hacia el otro labor para darle un buen golpe, pero lo mismo izo el otro. Los 2 se acercaban rapidisimamente uno contra el otro; iban a la carga, sin pensar en lo que había a su alrededor. Pero, entonces, Noa izo algo que dejó a todos alucinando en colores. Paró en seco a Alphonse, dió un giro de 360º y le endiñó una patada de las que hacen história. El AV-98F O-Bart-Morters no se lo esperaba en absoluto así que, del golpe se fue directo a la otra punta.

Asuma: Wuau! A eso le llamo yo dar una patada! De donde has sacado esto, Noa?

Noa: Je, je, me acabo de acordar. Hace algun tiempo estube haciendo Taekwondo y de ahí esa patada. Se llama Mondolio-Nako Chagi, de 360º. Mola eeh...

Asuma: Pues haber si me enseñas algun día. Aprovecha ahora que está en el suelo!

Noa: Voy!

Noa se lanzó encima de el labor mietnras que estaba en el suelo, con la porra eléctrica en la mano derecha. Pero entonces, el delincuente decidió revelar su voz...

- Cuanto tiempo, eh, Noa? Eres una buena piloto de labors. Se te da bien esto de los combates.

Al oír su voz, Noa salió de encima suyo. Se quedó petrificada, sin aliento, sin palabras... El AV-98F O-Bart-Morters se levantó también.- Veo que sigues como siempre...

Asuma: Noa, pero que haces?! Atácale y acaba con él con la porra eléctrica!

- Veo que estas impesionada al oírme, no esperaba menos de ti.

Ohta: Pero que demonios está haciendo Izumi!!!

Shinshi: Parece que el rival la conoce bastante bien, no te parece, Hiromi?

Hiromi: Y que lo digas.

Kumagami: Noa reacciona!!!

Pero Noa seguía sin responder. Entonces, decidió hablar.- No puedes ser tú... es imposible...

- Éso crees? De verdad piensas de que no soy yo?

Noa: Por que haces esto?

- Tu lo sabes muy bien! Me abandonasteis! Y acto seguido, atacó a Noa, la cual se defendió.

Noa: Éso no es cierto! Y ella le golpeo, pero lo esquivó.

- Tu siempre fuiste la niñita perfecta y a mi que me zurzan! Él contratacó.

Noa: Eso no es verdad! Te querían igual que a mi, Rayan! Y ella izo lo mismo.

- Oh, vaya, que sorpresa. Te acuerdas de como me llamo. Esto me comueve de todo corazón!!! -Y le dió un golpe en la cabeza de Alphonse.

Noa: Rayan deja esto de una vez y hablaremos! No es forma de acabar las cosas!

Rayan: Para mi las cosas ya acabaron hace mucho tiempo!

Se iban devolviendo los golpes cada vez que decían una frase. Asuma y los demás estaban sin aliento e impresionados a la vez.- P-pero, y esos altavoces?

Shinshi: No parece Noa.

Asuma: Es que no es Noa.

Hiromi: Está fuera de si.

Kumagami: No. Lo que esta haciendo es persuadirle.

Asuma: Pues menuda forma de persuadir que tiene.

Kumagami: Actúa así por que ya se conocían de antes.

C. Gotoh: Esto se pone cada vez peor... A los 4 se les cayó una gota.

Noa: Quieres hacer el favor de echucharme!

Rayan: No, escúchame tú!

Noa: Esto no tiene sentido! Déjalo ya!

Rayan: Des de cuando eres tú la que manda?!

Noa: Des de que se te fue la olla!

Rayan: Que sepás que estoy perfecamente!

Noa: Pues déjalo ya, Ras! No vale la pena! Quiero hablar contigo!

Rayan: Pues yo no quiero hablar contigo!

Noa: Pues me vas a escuchar de todas formas!

Rayan: De que serviría escucharte?!

Noa: Serviría de que no te abandonamos. Tubimos un accidente y tu tubiste la mala suerte de caer el último, no pudimos hacerle nada! Al decir esto, Noa paro de atacar.

Rayan: Mentirosa! Podíais haberme ayudado y me dejásteis a mi suerte! Rayan también paró.

Noa: Eso es falso! Nosotros te queríamos, Rayan. Y yo creía que estabas muerto, y durante noches estube llorarndo por tí, por mi hermano... por que no puedes entenderlo?

Rayan: Entender el que? Que me abandonasteis y que luego hos olvidásteis de mi?!

Noa: No, Rayan. De que yo aun me acuerdo de ti y te sigo queriéndo igual... Noa ya empezaba a derramar lágrimas.

En ese momento, Rayan sintió algo raro respecto a Noa. No era odio, tampoco era ira y tristeza; sería amor? Amor por su hermana pequeña? Estaba echo un lío.- T-tú nunca m-me querríste! Y t-tampoco n-nuestros padres!

Noa se dió cuenta de que empezaba a clamarse.- Eso no es verdad, y tú lo sabes.

Rayan no se dejó llevar por el afecto que le tenía a su hermana y se abalanzó hacia a ella.- Deja de decir tonterías!!!

Noa no pudo hacer más que agacharse para que el labor no la tiráse al mar. Como que Noa estaba cerca del agua, el AV-98F O-Bart-Morters cayó de pleno en el mar. Se acercó con cuidado al borde de la bahía, para intentar ver a su hermano, pero no veía nada de nada. Se dió al vuelta para bajar de Alphonse e ir con Asuma y los demás que estaban allí, pero, de repente, un mano salió del agua cogiéndo el pie de Alphonse y tirándolo al agua, junto con el otro labor.

Noa¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ASUMA!!!!!!!!!!!!

Asuma¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOA!!!!!!!

Pero no le dió tiempo a Noa a sujetarse a algo que ya estaba en el fondo del mar. Asuma se acercó corriendo gritando a Noa para que le respondiera pero nada. Mientras, debajo del mar, el agua entraba en la cabina del piloto de Alphonse...

**Continuará...**


	3. Un reencuentro y algo más  part 3

_**Un reencuentro y algo más - part. 3**_

Noa tenía una fractura en el brazo derecho así que no podrái nadar bien. Consiguió coger el suficiente aire para abrir la escotilla y salir nadando hasta la superficie pero, no contó con un imprevisto. La pierna izquierda se le engachó en la escotilla y no podia salir ni tampoco desengancharse. A Noa se le empezaba a acabar el aire. Rayan vió como Noa se estaba a punto de aogar. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de hacer lo que él siempre había deseado, matarla. Sólo tenía que esperar y mirar el espectáculo pero, algo en él, le impedía estar de brazos cruzados. Sentía algo por ella, este algo es lo que se llama "amor de hermanos". Rayan pensaba que a lo mejor tenía razón, a lo mejor fue sólo mala suerte, a lo mejor decía la verdad. Rayan no pudo contenerse más y puso en marcha al AV-98F O-Bart-Morters y se fue directo a ayudarla. Noa ya no se movía, sólo estaba en suspensión por el agua. Rayan salió del labor y se fue nadando hasta donde se encontraba ella. Mientras, en la superfície, el temor y el desespero se empezaba a apoderar de los miembros de la segunda sección. Asuma no pudo soportarlo más; se sacó la visera por donde daba las instrucciones, y se lanzó al agua.

Kumagami: Pero se puede saber que haces?!

Asuma: Le ha pasado algo a Noa. Estoy seguro! Y acto seguido, se zambullió.

Shinshi: Carai, Asuma está atlético.

Hiromi: No creo que sea por eso.

Ohta: En cuanto Izumi salga del agua le voy a cantar las 40!!!

Kumagami: Shut Up! Si no responde ni sale del agua será por algo! Ohta encogió los hombros.

Rayan no podía desengancharla, o al menos el solo. Pero entonces, llegó Asuma. Vió que estaba intentando ayudar a Noa así que le ayudó. Como que Rayan llevaba casco no se le pudo ver la cara. Entre los 2 consiguieron sacar a Noa del agua. En cuanto salieron, Rayan se fue a buscar a su AV-98F O-Bart-Morters mientras que Asuma, Hiromi y Kumagami sacaban a Noa del agua.

C. Gotoh: Shinshi, llama a la central y pide una grua. La vamos a necesitar.

Shinshi: Grua en camino!

Estiraron a Noa en el suelo. Hiromi se fue al transportador a coger el botiquin mientras que Kumagami y Asuma se quedaban con Noa. Kumagami se agachó y comprovó si respiraba, cosa que no fue así. Puso su cabeza encima del pecho de Noa para comprovar si tenía pulso. Noa aun tenía pulso pero era un pulso muy dévil y lento, apenas se reconocía.

Asuma: Tiene pulso?

Kumagami: Tiene pulso pero no respira.

Asuma: Cómo que no respira?! Dijo exaltado.

Kumagami: Pues eso, que no respira. Ten en cuenta que ha estado mucho tiempo debajo del agua y eso podría haber cortado las vias respiratórias. Voy a intentar reanimarla.

En ese momento llegó Ohta.

Ohta: Izumi!!! Se puede saber que haces aquí estirada?!!! Levántate de una vez!!! -La cogió de la camisa y la empezó a menear.

Kumagami: No hagas eso si no el agua obstruirá aún más las vias respiratóras!!!

Asuma: Pero que haces pedazo de animal!!! -Y le dió un empujón.- Tú eres tonto de natural o te entrenas cada día?!!! Que no ves que cómo está??!! -Y acto seguido lo lanzó al mar. Kumagami le abrió la boca a Noa y le introdujo aire. Empezó a reanimarla y a darle aire como podía, pero no daba resultado alguno. Esto se les escapaba de las manos a todos...

Kumagami: No puedo hacer nada, se nos va.

Asuma: No, tiene que haber alguna manera de poder salvarla!

Kumagami: Estoy haciéndo todo lo que puedo!

Asuma: Pues no es suficiente!

Kumagami: Bueno, pues avisa a una ambuláncia por lo menos.

Asuma: Ya lo he echo pero no llega!

Kumagami siguió con la reanimación boca a boca. Parecía que empezaba a dar resultados, Noa empezaba a respirar...- Asuma, Noa ya respira pero no puede hacerlo sóla, le tendré que ir dando aire.

Asuma: Uff...

Kumagami: Y la ambuláncia ya está tardando demasiado.

Asuma: Habrá tráfico o vete a saber...

Kumagami: Pues habrá que darle aire hasta que llegue, poruque ella no puede respirar sola. Yo tengo que ir a informar de la situación, te ves capaz?

Asuma se sonrrojó.- Sí, supongo...

Kumagami se levantó.- Bien, pues sigue tú, yo ahora vuelvo.

Asuma asintió con la cabeza. Kumagami se fue a informar mientras que Asuma seguía con los primeros auxílios. Unos 10 minutos después llegó la ambuláncia. Noa seguía inconsciente, pero al menos seguía víva. Luego llegó la grúa y sacaron a Alphonse del agua. Búscaron al otro labor pero no estaba; era de suponer que el piloto se lo debería llevar consigo. Pero lo que no sabían era que Rayan les estaba viendo de cerca. Llegaron a la base de la segunda sección, todos se fueron a la oficina, menos Asuma, que se fue al despacho de los capitanes...

Asuma: Capitán Gotoh, permiso para ir al hospital.

C. Gotoh: Por que me lo preguntas?

Asuma se extraño.- ¿Cómo?

C. Gotoh: Aun que te dijiera que no irias igualmente, así que permiso concedido.

Asuma no entendia mucho de que iba el asunto pero acepto encantado.- Puedo irme ya?

C.Gotoh: Ahora? Bueno...

El Jefe Sakaki también estaba en el despacho, junto a la capitana Nagumo. Asintió la cabeza hacia a Gotoh, el cuál miró después a la capitana Nagumo, la cuál giró la cabeza, mirando de reojo y sonrriendo. El capitán Gotoh volvió a mirar a Asuma.- Esta bien, vete ahora si quieres.

Asuma: Muchas grácias. -Y acto seguido salió corriendo del despacho. Los 3 se quedaron algo alucinados por la rapidez de Asuma.

J. Sakaki: Ése chico esta enamorado.

C. Nagumo: Y que lo diga.

C. Gotoh sonrreía.- De que te ríes, Gotoh? -Preguntó Nagumo extrañada.

C. Gotoh: Nada, de nada en absoluto... -Pero se siguió riendo.- No hay quien te aguante.- Le dijo Naguma cambiando de voz.

J. Sakaki: Bueno, yo me retiro que tengo cosas que hacer.

C. Gotoh: Nos vemos.

C. Nagumo: Adiós.

C. Gotoh: Ahora en serio, tú que opinas sobre todo esto?

C. Nagumo: Pues, que quieres que te diga, no le encuentro el agua clara. Me dices que Izumi se paró en seco al oír su voz, que se estubieron peleando y discutiendo a la vez, y que por último, el chico le salva la vida. Pues la verdad, no lo encuentro muy coherente. Al menos de que se tratase de algo del pasado.

C. Gotoh: Que sería lo más problable. Pero ahora Izumi está en el hospital, recuperándose. Así que no creo que le podamos hacer muchas preguntas. Me acuerdo de que dijo algo sobre abandonarlos, pero no se de que iba el tema del que estaban discuatiendo Izumi y el criminal.

La capitana Nagumo se quedó un rato en silencio, pensado.- Creo que nadie podrá hablar con ella de tal tema. Esto va a ser un problema, tanto para tu sección, como para la mía. Icluídos los mecánicos.

La cara de Gotoh cambió de repente.- Te equivocas.- Dijo sonrriendo.- Sí que hay una persona capaz de hablar con ella.

Nagumo se extrañó.- En serio? Quien?

C. Gotoh: A ti quien te parece?

C. Nagumo: El chico de los Shinohara?

C. Gotoh: Exacto.

C. Nagumo: Y por que crees qeu él es la única persona que podría conseguir que Noa explicase de que todo esto?

C. Gotoh: No lo creo, lo sé. -Le dijo sonrriendo.

C. Nagumo: Eres insufrible.

Mientras, Asuma ya había llegado al hospital. Noa estaba en la habitación numero 21 de la planta baja. La estaban acabando de curar, porque en la ambulancia ya habia recobrado el conocimiento, por suerte. Asuma entró en la habitación y se sentó al lado de Noa, a la cual le estaban poniéndo un par de vendas más.

Infermera: Bien, esto ya está pero te tendrás que quedar hoy como mínimo en observación, deacuerdo?

Noa sonrrió.- Deacuerdo.- Luego la infermera se fue. Noa se giró hacia a Asuma, con una cara algo preopupada y triste a la vez.- P-por que has venido? N-no hacía falta que viniéses.

Asuma: Yo también me algero de verte.

Noa hizo una leve sonrrisa.- Ya...

Asuma: Ya te encuentras bien?

Noa: Sí, pero igualmente me tengo que quedar en observación. Pero no tardaré ne volver.

Asuma: Será mejor que descanses lo que tengas que descansar.

Noa: No hace falta que te preocupes tnato por mi.

Asuma: Pero yo me preocupo igual. Y si no te gusta te aguantas.

Noa: Esto, Asuma...- Entonces le sonrrió.- muchas grácias.- Asuma también le sonrrió.

Parecía que Noa estaba casi en plena forma así que decidieron dejarla salir del hospital esa misma noche. Ella y Asuma volvieron juntos a la base de la segunda sección. Todos se sorprendieron mucho en verla ésa misma noche, pero como que ya era tarde, nadi dijo nada. A la mañana todo era, como decirlo, algo normal. El día transcurrió con narmalidad, pero cada dos por tres, Noa estaba en las nubes, pensando en mil cosas a la vez. Se quedaba enmpanda de pé a pá. Eran ya sobre las 4 de la tarde, más o menos, que Noa hizo te para todos, bueno, casi todos.

Noa: Aquí tenéis.

Shinshi: Muchas grácias.

Asuma: Pero, y el tuyo? -Dijo extrañada.

Noa se dirigió hacia la puerta.- No, no me apetece.- Y acto seguido, se fue de la oficina.

Kumagami: Noa no está bien.

Hiromi: Y que lo digas, ni siquiera se ha echo té, lo que más le gusta.

Shinshi: Des de que nos encontramos con ése tipo que Izumi no es la misma.

Otah: Uy si pillo a ése desgraciado! La que le va a caer no va a ser precísamente pequeña!!!

Shinshi: Asuma, deberías ir a hablar con ella.

Asuma se sonrojó un poco.- Quien, yo?!!

Kumagami: Claro, tu éres el único que puede lograr algo.

Asuma aún so puso más rojo de lo que ya estaba.- Yo, no creo que yo...

Otah: O vas por las buenas o vas por las malas!

Hiromi: Deberías ir, en serio. -Al oír éso todos asintiéron con la cabeza.

Asuma: Vale, está bien, iré a hablar con ella! -Dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla.

Salió de la oficina lo más rápido que pudo para no continuar con ese acribillamiento de palabras y frases que le lanzaban sus compañeros. Se fue a buscar a Noa donde estaba Alphonse pero no la encontró allí; se fue a la cocina pero tampoco estaba; se fue a mil sitios diferentes, pero no la encontró en ninguno. Asuma se empezaba a preocupar de verdad y a pensar que se había fugado de allí vete a saber donde, pero se le ocurrió mirar en el último sitio donde podría estar, y acertó. Estaba en el tejado, estirada, pensativa, mirando hacia al cielo con cara de tristeza y preocupación a la vez. No parecía Noa...

Asuma: Vaya, así que estabas aquí... te he estado buscando por todas paretes...-Dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Noa: Pues ya me has encontrado...-Dijo sin dejar de mirar al cielo.

Asuma: Noa, que te ocurre? Estas rara des de que nos encontramos con ese tipo...

Noa: De veras?

Asuma: Si... y me gustaría que me contaras lo que pasa para así poder ayudarte...

Noa: No creo que puedas ayudarme en esto...

Asuma: Intentalo.

Noa estubo unos segundos en silencio.-Oye, Asuma... alguna vez has sentido que tu corazón se divide en dos? -Dijo sin dejar de mirar al cielo. A Asuma eso le chocó mucho.- Como en dos?

Noa: Pues eso, en dos. Por una parte, el lado del trabajo, y por otra...

Asuma: Es personal, verdad? -Dijo interrumpiendo. Noa asintió con la cabeza.- Me lo puedes explicar o no, tu decides, pero que sepas que yo te apoyaré en lo que pueda...

Al oír éso, Noa dejó de mirar al cielo y se giró hacia a Asuma con lágrimas en los ojos.- Es mi hermano...-A Asuma se le cortó la respieración.- Yo no... no quería decir nada hasta que tubiese las ideas claras... pero no lo entiendo...-Dijo empezando a llorar.- A que vino eso! No lo entiendo! Hace 13 años que no sabía de él y ahora me sale con estas! No lo entiendo en absoluto!

Asuma la abrazó: Tranquila... tranquila...

Noa empezó a llorar de verdad.- Asuma... por que, por que él... -Decia entre llanto y llanto y entre los brazos de Asuma.

Asuma: Noa, todo tiene una explicación lógica... seguro que encontramos esta...

Noa: Pero nosotros siempre nos llevamos bien, heramos los mejores hermanos del mundo...-Decia sin parar de llorar.

Asuma: Noa, se que esto es muy difícil para tí, yo pasé por algo parecido y sé lo que sientes, devéras... me puedes contar lo que pasó entre tú y tu hermano para así ayudarte?

Noa se incorporó.- Mi hermano se llama Rayan y simepre nos llevavamos muy bien. En ésa época, yo devería tener unos 6 años y él unos 10. A veces, cuando yo estaba en el colegió y él en el patio, simepre gritaba hacia mi ventana "marco!", y yo contestaba "polo!" en medio de la clase. Él queria que todo el mundo supiera que yo era su hermana pequeña... A veces, era lo único que decía en todo el dia, "polo". Pero un dia, pasó algo que cambió nuestras vidas para siempre...

**Flasback**

Por la tarde, cuando todos acababan la escuela...

Rayan: Marco!

Noa: Polo!

Rayan: Venga vamos para casa, que nos están esperando.

Noa: Si!

Rayan: Mira, allí está papá.

Noa: Papá! Papá!

Padre: Hola cariño. Que tal te ha ido el cole?

Noa: Muy bien.

Rayan: Hola papá.

Padre: Hola hijo. Como te ha ido?

Rayan: Normal, como siempre. -Le dijo sonrriendo.

Padre: Me alegro. Bueno, subid al coche, que nos vamos.

Era casi de noche, y había niebla. Rayan y Noa iban sentados en el asiento de detrás del coche. Venía un camión en dirección contraria, justo hacia donde se encontraban ellos. El padre apartó la vista de la carretera un segundo y no pudo ver al camión. Se giró y lo vió casi encima; pero tuvo reflejos y dió un giro de volante hacía la derecha, donde había un grna barranco. El coche cayó y las puertas se abrieron. Los tres cayeron al vació, pero por suerte, había una rama donde el padre se pudo coger. Noa cayó encima del padre, por lo que pudo sujetarse bien; pero Rayan sólo pudo cogerse de su pierna...

Rayan: Papá, no me sueltes!

Padre: Aguanta, hijo! Aguanta!

Noa: Papá, tengo mucho miedo.

Rayan: Me resvalo!

Padre: No! Aguanta!

Rayan: Me resvalo, papá, no aguanto!

Padre: Rayan tú puedes!

Rayan: Me caigo! -Y al decir eso resvaló y sólo se cogió de su pie.

Padre: Rayan, no!!! -Y acto seguido, Rayan se cayó al vacío.

Rayan¡ PAPÁ !

Padre¡ RAYAN !

Pero de repente, algo apareció de la nada. Parecía un labor, pero era un labor muy raro. Cogió a Rayan al vuelo. Habían dos coche más con él.- Ahora tu hijo me pertenece.

Padre: No!

- Tú escogiste salvar a tu hija en lugar de tu hijo, éste es el precio.

Padre: Éso no es cierto! No le pongas las manos encima, me oyes!!! Rayan, despierta! Levántate, vamos!

- Ha perdido el conocimiento, no puede oírte, no te esfuerces.

Noa: Papá tengo meido!

Padre: Tranquila, hija.-Dijo medio llorando.

- Bueno, nos vemos.

Padre: Maldito seas!!! Maldito seas, me oyes!!! Maldito seaaaas!

**Fin del Flashback**

Noa: Luego mi padre me subió a tierra firme. Desde ése día, no he vuelto a ver a mi hermano ni tampoco he sabído de él, hasta hoy... pero, por que? Siempre nos llevámos muy bien, por que ahora es así conmigo...-Y empezó a llorar otroa vez, cayendo en los brazos de Asuma.

Asuma intentaba hacer el corazón fuerte para no llorar él también.- No lo se, Noa... deveras que no lo sé...-Entonces la abrazó aún más fuerte y se arropó a ella.

Mientras, en la oficina...

Shinshi: Me pregunto como le irá a Asuma con Noa...

Kumagami: Bueno esperemos que bien por que si no lo tendremos bastante difícil para aberiguar lo que le pasa y preocupa tanto a Noa.

Ohta: Si ese inútil de Shinohara no lo consigue dejádme a mi que yo se como tratar a esa blandenge de Noa.

Kumagami: Ohta! Esta vez es muy diferente! Y no consiento que digas eso de tu compañera, entendido?

Ohta se extrañó pero respondió: Vale... pero ahora en serio, me da igual si lo consigue o no pero igualmente hablaré con Noa.

Shinshi: Ohta este no es un buen momento para declararse, no crees? -Dijo medio riendose.

Ohta se sonrojó.- Pero que dices?!!!! A mi no me gusta esa enclenque!!!! -Dijó mientras se lanzó hacia a él; pero Hiromi pudo cogerlo antes de que llegara a Shinshi.- Ohta tranquilízate!

Ohta: Me lo cargo! Yo a ese me lo cargo!

A Kumagami se le cayó una gota.- En fin...

En ese momento entraron Asuma y Noa a la oficina... Ninguno de los 6 dijo palabra alguna. Se sentaron en sus respectivas mesas, sin decir nada de nada. Pero, unos segundos después de que se sentaran, sonó la sirena. Los primeros en salir fueron Noa y Asuma.

Noa: Venga, no hos quedéis ahí que tenemos que irnos! -Al oír eso, todos se giráron hacia a Asuma, el cual les sonrrió y echo a correr detrás de Noa. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos pero reaccionaron y se pusieron a correr.

Antes de salir, el capitán Gotoh dijo unas cuantas palbras y luego se dirigió a Noa.- Seguro que puedes hacerlo?

Noa: Tranquilo, no se preocupe.

Todos subieron a sus respectivos vehículos y se pusieron en marcha hacia al lugar de los echos. Como era de esperar, el labor era el AV-98F O-Bart-Morters, y el piloto, Rayan. Descargaron a Alphonse en menos que canta un gallo y se pusieron todos en guárdia. Pero, para su sorpresa, Rayan salió del labor por su própio pie y sin oponer resisténcia alguna...

**Continuará...**


	4. Un reencuentro y algo más  Desenlace

_**Un reencuentro y algo más - part. 4**_

Rayan se acercó con el casco puesto al Ingram de Noa, la cual también bajó del su labor. Noa también se acercó a él. Los dos se pararon, uno delante del otro, sin decir nada de nada ninguno de los dos, hasta que Rayan, por fin, se dejó ver. Se quitó el casco y lo dejó en el suelo. Tenía el pelo de colo marrón enrojecido y los ojos como su hermana, azules claros.De altura era más o menos como Asuma. Rayan se acercó más a Noa y le dijo al oído.- Marco... -Al oír éso, a Noa se le iluminó la cara, parecía incluso otra Noa. Se abalanzó sobre él, dándole un gran abrazo. Los demás estaban que lo flipaban, por que la cosa no es que tubiera mucho sentido por que al principo les quería matar, luego salva a Noa pero desaparece en al nada, y ahora aparece con su labor en medio de la calle para hacer las paces con su hermana. Esto era el no va más.

Rayan: En el fondo, te he echado de manos...

Noa: Yo siempre me he acordado de ti. No a habido ni un sólo dia en el que no pensase en ti...

Rayan por fin se había dejado ver y Noa estaba super contenta. Pero como siempre, algo o alguien tiene que aguar la fiesta. De repente, apareció de la nada un labor. Era un SR-70 Saturn con cara de pocos amigos. En cuanto Rayan lo vió se puso super nervioso.

Rayan: Sígueme la corriente y vete a tu labor quieres morir, rápido.- Le dijo la más discretamente.

Noa no entendía el por que de tal alboroto pero si lo decía sería por algo. Le hizo caso y se subió a Alphonse, al igual que él al AV-98F O-Bart-Morters. De repente, se oyó una voz que provenía del interior del labor recien llegado.

- Saludos miembros de la segunda sección de Patlabors.

Asuma: Y tu quien eres si se puede saber?

- Soy el padre del piloto del AV-98F O-Bart-Morters.

Noa: Rayan? - Dijo extrañada.

- Caramba, si que estás bien informada, chica. Y tu quien eres?

Noa: Alguien que te va a preguntar unas cuantas cosas.

- Oh, en serio? -Dijo sarcásticamente.

Rayan: Este es mi padre adoptivo, el que me ha estado ayudando durante tantos años.

Noa: Aaaah... -Dijo siguiéndole el juego.

- Un momento, tu no serás quien yo creo que eres, verdad? Dime que no...

Noa: No se quien quiere decir, pero le voy a tener que decir que baje del labor por que me supongo lo que va a hacer ahora.

- En serio? Sorpréndeme.

Noa: Lo siento, no hay ganas.

- Sabes que, me parece que tu no me caes del todo bien así que lo siento por tí y por tu labor pero...- Y acto seguido le endiñó un puñetazo.

Noa: Ahora si que te las ha buscado! -Y contra atacó. Pero antes de que pudiera moverse, se le puso Rayan delante.- Pero que?

Rayan: Sígueme el juego. -Le dijo en voz baja.

Noa asintió con la cabeza y se puso dentro de Alphonse, al igual que izo Rayan.- Estas obstruyendo una operación de la policía. Apártate y tus cárgos no se agrandarán.

Otah: Cómo te atreves a entrometerte! Creía que eras aliado! Tóma esto, cerdo! -Dijo disparando.

Noa se puso istérica.- Otah pero que haces, animal!!! Para enseguida! PARA!

Asuma: Otah deja de hacer estupidéces de una vez!!!

Kumagami: Oficial Otah, pare enseguida este estruendo a la de YA!!! -A Otah no le quedó más remedio que obedecer.

- Vaya, parece que se te suben los humos muy rápido a la cabeza... - Dijo medio riendo.

Otah estaba que explotaba.- Maldito bastardo!!! -Y acto seguido se lanzó hacia a él. A Rayan no le quedó más remedio que parar a Otah de un empujón. Noa, para no levantar sospechas, también atacó a Rayan. Al final, Otah y Noa se tubieron que enfrentar contra el AV-98F O-Bart-Morters. Rayan se encargó primero de Otah para seguir con la farsa que tenía con Noa. Lo dejó K.O. en poco tiempo. Al final sólo quedaron Noa, Rayan y el otro tipo que parece ser el padrastro de Rayan.

- Chica, rindete ya. Que no ves que no tienes nada que hacer? Que no ves como ha acabado tu compañero? Por ceirto, que te parece mi creación, el AV-98F O-Bart-Morters, chulo, eh? Lo ice espiándote durante todo el tiempo que llevas en la Segunda Sección. La verdad es que eres una piloto excepcional.

Noa: Grácias -Dijo sarcásticamente.

- De nada. Bueno, y que tal el reencuentro con tu hermano?

Éso le chocó.- C-cómo sabe q-que somos hermanos? -Dijo superextrañada y con algún que otro tropiezo.

A Rayan también le sorprendió.- Cómo? Le has estando espiando? Por que?

- Te lo explico luego, pero ahora déjame acabar con ella. Me hace ilusión. -Y acto seguido se abalanzó hacia a ella, tirando así a Alphonse por los suelos.

Asuma: Noa! Estas bien? Noa!

Noa: A medias. Y tu, sal de encima mío!

Le dió un golpe en toda la cara del labor. La verdad es que no es que fuese muy buen piloto. Noa consiguió reducirlo, pero el labor de Rayan tenía un control remoto controlado por ése tipo, así que lo izó embestir contra Alphonse; el cual se fue a la otra punta de la calle. Rayan no entendia nada...

Rayan: Pero que le pasa al labor?!! Anda sólo!

-Lo siento, pero no te dije nada de esto por si aun caso pasaba esto. He puesto un control remoto en tu labor.

Rayan: Pero si yo estoy de tu parte! - Dijo algo nervioso.

-Ya bueno, pues ahora acaba con ella.

Rayan tardó un poco en responder.- Deacuerdo.

Acto seguido se abalanzó de un salto hacia a Noa. Noa se recuperó como pudo de las dos embestidas y dijo en voz baja.- Rayan, pero que haces?

Rayan: Lo siento Noa, pero tendremos que luchar. Te daré un par de embestidas y en un hombro, vale? En cuanto te dé en el hombro cáete y quédate quieta.

Noa: Vale.

Rayan: Muere!!! -Decía gritando para que se le oyese bien.

Asuma: Noa, cuidado! Va a volver a embestir! -Decía siduiéndoles el juego también.

Noa: No puedo esquivarlo! Va muy rápido!

Después de que le diéra las embestidas y el golpe en el hombro...

Rayan: Ya está, ya lo he echo. -Dijo mientras se retiraba y se ponía al lado de su padrastro para irse.

- Bien echo, hijo; Pero... -Dijo mientras empezaba a andar hacia donde estaba Alphonse.

Por suerte, los planos salieron como habían planeado. Pero, es que siempre tiene que intervenir o aruinar el plan una cosa u otra. En cuanto Rayan oyó ése pero, ya se giró de golpe.- Pero que? -Dijo algo asustado.

- Te recuerdo que el plan era matarla, no dejárla con el labor echo papilla. Dale el golpe de grácia y tu sueño se habrá cumplido por fin.

Rayan estaba en un aprieto. Por que él, durante toda su vida, había deseado matar a Noa por el daño que le había echo. Pero por otra parte, era su hermana pequeña, y ya había decidido dejar de hacer el "indio".

- Rayan, hijo, que te ocurre? No estarás pensando que ahora que te has reencontrado con ella después de 13 años quieres volver con ella, verdad? Teníamos un trato, recuerdas?

Rayan se quedó pálido, sin aire, sin palabra alguna para decirle nada a su padrastro o a Noa.

- Ooooh, no me digas que te has vuelto un blandengue? -Dijo con voz de superioridad.

Rayan reaccionó.- Pues claro que no!

- Pues adelante.

En ése momenro, Noa habló.- Rayan, no le ecuches! Te esta comiendo el coco!

- Cállate! -Y le dió un golpe donde se encontraba la cabina del piloto.

Noa: Aaaaahh!!!

Asuma: Noa!!!

Rayan: Noa!

- De verdad que no te has vuelto un blandengue? Te recuerdo que tu padre te tiró por un barranco sólo para salvar a su hija. Podría haberte salvado a ti también pero eligió a tu hermana, la que está aquí presente, delante de tus naríces. Puedes acabr con esto ahora mismo. Acaba con ella!

Rayan se pusó en guárdia, preparado para una última embestida, pero Noa se recuperó a tiempo.- Rayan! Si me odiáses tanto, por que me salvaste?! Por que?! -Rayan se quedó de piedra, por que tenía razón, le había salvado la vida junto con Asuma en la bahía de Tokio. Ya no sabía que hacer...- Recuérdalo! Ibamos tu, yo y papá en el coche. De repente, un camión apareció de la nada en carril contrario y papá dió un giro de volante hacia la derecha, donde se encontraba un barranco...

- No la escúches!

Noa: El coche cayó y las puertas se abrieron. El coche se estampó contra el suelo, mientras que nosotros tres quedamos colgados...

Rayan: De una rama.

Noa se quedó impresionada.- T-te acuerdas?

Rayan: No, pero ahora me ha venido a la mente y me he acordado. Es cierto, no me tirasteis, tube la mala suerte de caer en la pierna de papá.- Se quedó un momento en silencio.- Lo recuerdo! Lo recuerdo todo!

- Rayan deja de decir tonterias! Acaba con ella o lo haré yo mismo! -Y acto seguido le dió con el escúdo de combate del SR-70 Saturn en la cabina del piloto de Alphonse.

Noa: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Rayan: No la tocarás!

Y la embestida que tenía preparada para Noa se la endiñó a su padrastro. El bastardo se fue a la quinta puñeta. Rayan se fue a rematar a ése maldito hijo de se madre. Mientras, Asuma y los demás corrian hacia a Alphonse, el cuál tenía un aguguero enrome en la cabina del piloto.

Asuma: Noa, estas bien? Noa!

Noa: S-sí... su-pon-go...

Asuma: Diós, pero si estás sangrando!

Kumagami: Oficial Shinshi, llama a una ambuláncia, rápido!

Shinshi: Está echo!

Kumagami: Oficial Yamazaki, el botiquín, rápido!

Hiromi: En seguida!

C. Gotoh: Madre mía, Noa...

Noa: Capitán...

Asuma: No hables. Aguarda en silencio hasta que la ambuláncia llegue... -Dijo mientras le sacába el protector que llevan todos los labors.

Kumagami: Tranquila, te pondrás bien...

Asuma: Dame esto, Hiromi. Haber, Noa esto te va a doler, podrás auantarlo?

Noa: Es-pero que s-sí...

Asuma miró a Kumagami, dudoso y nervioso a la vez. Kumagami asintió con la cabeza. Asuma volvió a mirar a Noa y empezó a apretar para cortar la emorragia. Noa empezó a gritar de dolor, pero Asuma tenía que seguir apretando. Kumagami intentaba tranquilizar a Noa pero no servía de mucho. Asuma ya tenía las manos llenas de sangre, incluso el uniforme.- Kumagami, no puedo más. N-no puedo continuar... -Dijo casi entre llanto y llanto.

Kumagami: Vamos, Asuma, tu puedes!

Asuma: Pero yo...

Kumagami: Noa confia en tí, o confío en tí, todos confiámos en tí. Tienes que hacerlo..

En ése momento, Noa consiguió hablar entre el dolor y las lágrimas.- A-Asu-ma... te lo su-pli-co... p-por fa-favor... ha-haz-lo...

Asuma se armo de valor, y con algunas ládrimillas en la cara, continuó apretando... Llegaron los demás y se llevaron a Noa volvando para al hospital. Asuma se fue en la ambulancia con ella. Poco después llegó Rayan y vió casi toda la cabina del piloto llena de sangre...

Rayan: Q-que ha pa-pa-pasado! -Dijo asustadísimo.

Kumagami: Tu deves de ser Rayan, verdad?

Rayan: Eso no contesta a mi pregunta! Y mi hermana!

Kumagami: Se la han llevado en ambuláncia hacia al hospital. Al parecer, tu padrastro le ha asestado un buen golpe.

La cara de Rayan cambió de preocupación a ódio y rábia.- LO VOY A MATAR! - Y se fue corriendo a por su padrastro, el cual estaba saliéndo medio muerto de su labor. Hiromi y Shinshi agarráron como pudiéron a Rayan, pero Otah se fué hacia el tipo...

Otah: Tú, maldito gusanto! Te voy a arrancar la cara de cuajo! -Y le dió un puñetazo en medio de la cara, lo que izo que se fuera unos 3 metros para atrás. Rayan condiguió librarse de Shinshi y Hiromi y se fue directo para su padrastro.- Maldito cerdo de mierda! Gusano repelente y vomitivo! Bastardo! Hijo de perra! Cómo te atreves!

Otah se quedó alucinado.- Caramba, y dicen que yo tengo mal génio...

Al final, pudieron parar a Rayan, pero el tipo ya había perdido el conocimiento y a penas se le reconocía por la cara. Se fueron al hospital después de arreglar todo aquel estropício que habían montado. Mientras, en el hospital, Asuma ayudaba a transportar a Noa hasta la sala de quirófano...

Noa: A-Asu-ma... an-tes de entrar... quie-ro de-cir-te que... yo te... -Pero antes de que pudiera acabar la frase, perdió el conocimiento.

Asuma: Noa... Noa despierta... Noa, por favor, abre los ojos...

- Corred, rápido! Nos ha entrado en parada! Rápido, rápido!

Doctor: Por favor, chico, tienes que salir, no puedes entrar con nosotros.

Asuma no paraba de mirar a Noa, con alguna que otra lágrima en los ojos.- C-claro...

Habían tenído que operar a Noa de urgéncia, de MUCHA urgéncia. En cuanto llegaron los demás, encontraron a Asuma setnado en un banco que había cerca de la puerta de quirófano, con una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones azules, por que el uniforme lo habían cogído los médicos para sacárle la sangre que había derramado Noa en la cabina de Alphonse. Estaba sentado, con la cabeza baja, inmóbil, a penas se le veía la cara...

Otah: Eh, Shinohara... y Izumi?

Shinshi: Noa está...

Hiromi: Asuma...

Kumagami: Asuma, Noa está bien?

Rayan se acecó a Asuma.- Te llamas Asuma, verdad? Cómo está mi hermana?

Asuma se quedó en silencio, sin ni siquiea mover un sólo músculo de su cuerpo. Unos segundos después, parecía que empezaba a reaccionar...

Asuma: Noa... Noa se ha... -Le costaba continuar la frase. En ése momento, las lágrimas le empezaban a correr por la cara.- En... en cuanto hemos llegado... Noa... Noa había... había perdido el conocimiento por la pérdida de sangre... se la han... se la han llevado de urgéncias al quirófano... pero... pero...

Shinshi: No nos puedes estar diciendo que Noa...

A Asuma le costaba cada vez más hablar...- Cuando... cuando ha entrado en quirófano... estaba...

Kumagami: Asuma... No, no puede ser...

Otah: Suéltalo o si no me va a dar algo!

Rayan e puso las manos en los hombros y le miró fíjamente a la cara.- Dímelo... por favor, te lo suplico, dímelo...

Asuma levantó la cabeza y le miró fijamente a los ojos.- Su corazón había entrado en parada...

La cara de Rayan pasó de séria y fría a asustada y angustiáda. Al oír éso, a todos se les cambiaron las caras de pé a pá. No podía ser, era imposible... era insólito... era una pesadilla... Noa estaba muerta? No, no podía ser cierto... Noa no podía morir, no? Era, era Noa, no podía ser cierto...

Unos 10 minutos después, salió un doctor de la sala de quirófano donde se encontraba Noa. Se acercó a los 6 chicos, con la cara decaída. Les iba a dar una notícia, pero, sería la notícia que todos no deseaban oír? Sería ésa mala notícia? Todos miraron al doctor fíjamente, callados, esperando a que les dijíera algo...

Doctor: Bueno, supongo que son ustedes 6 los que iban con la chica de la policía, verdad?

Otah: Es que no ve los uniformes?! Díganos ahora mismo como está Noa!!! -Dijo abalanzándose sobre el doctor. Pero, como siempre, Hiromi lo inmobilizó a tiempo.

Asuma se levantó de un salto.- Por favor doctor, díganoslo, sea lo que sea... -Al ver ésa reacción, Rayan se dió cuenta de que a Asuma le importaba Noa, pero que mucho le importaba...

Doctor: Bien, esto... no es fácil decirles esto, pero...

Rayan: Pero que?!

Doctor: Hay dos notícias, una buena y otra mala. La buena es que la chica sigue con vida...-Al oír éso, las caras de todos se iluminaron por completo.- Pero la mala es que... es que... que...

Otah: Que, que y más que! Dígalo ya!!!

Doctor: Es que ha entrado en coma y no sabemos cuando despertará... bueno, hay... hay pocas posibilidades de que... de que se despierte... -Todos bajaron las cabezas de nuevo. Rayan dió un golpe a la pared del hospital de la rábia y tristeza que había acumulada en él- Lo siento de véras. Hay algun familiar entre ustedes?

Rayan: Sí, yo. Soy su hermano.

Doctor: Lo siento, los siento mucho...

Rayan: Lamentarse no sirve de nada...

Asuma, al oír éso, cogió a Rayan por el brazo.- Ven conmigo, quiero hablar...

Rayan aceptó la invitación. Los demás se fueron a la base de la Segunda Sección para informar de lo sucedido al capitán Gotoh. En cuando se enteró, lo primero que izo fue decirles con voz algo triste: Estas cosas pasan... no se les puede hacer nada... ahora mejor que hos vayais a casa y que hos deis un buen baño todos... . Todos se quedaron algo parados pero obedecieron las órdenes que les habían dadao. Mientras, en la sala de capitánes...

C. Nagumo: Que te ocurre? Estas raro. Que ha pasado algo?

C. Gotoh se sentó en su silla con una cara triste y decaída.- Izumi... está en muy mal estado, en el hospital...

La cara de Nagumo cambió de golpe.- Que le ha pasado?

C. Gotoh: Fue atacada por un SR-70 Saturn... creía que sólo estaría un mes o así para recuperarse pero...

C. Nagumo: Pero que? Vamos, no te hagas de rogar.

Gotoh se giró hacia la capitana Nagumo.- Shinobu... el corazón Noa ha entrado en estado crítico y además... está en coma...

A Nagumo se le cortó la respiración de golpe.- No puede ser cierto...

Gotoh volvió a su mesa y empezó a sacar papeles.- Sí que lo es... te lo aseguro...

C. Nagumo: Lo siento de véras... oye, pero que haces? Se puede saber que estás buscando entre tantos papeles?

C. Gotoh: Si Izumi no puede estar aquí, alguien tendrá que sustituírla, no?

C. Nagumo: Ah, claro...

Mientras, en el hospital, Asuma estaba con Rayan, hablando...

Asuma: Sé que esto es duro para tí pero entiendelo, no fue culpa tuya.

Rayan: Sí que lo fue, todo esto es culpa mía. Si lo hubiése detenido antes... sólo 5 segundos antes...

Asuma: Las cosas pasan... no se le puede hacer nada...

Rayan: Y tu que sabras...

Asuma: Te lo digo por que a mi me pasó algo parecído...

Rayan: Parecído?

Asuma bajó la cabeza.- Sí... yo... yo tenía un hermano mayor. Éramos como tú y Noa, nos llevábamos de maravilla. Pero, un dia, no se que le dió pero decidió suicidarse... y lo izo...

Rayan: Vaya... lo siento mucho... yo, oye lo siento, no tenía ni idea de que el hijo del fundador de Indústrias Pesadas Shinohara tubiése un hermano y mucho menos que acabára de esta manera...

Asuma: Ya, no pasa nada... supongo que debería de ser el modo de oponerse a mi padre...

Rayan: Oponerse? Por que?

Asuma levantó la cabeza.- Es igual... el case es que no tiénes que echarte la culpa de las desgrácias que ocurren...-Asuma desvió la mirada- Esto nos afecta a todos; tanto a tí como a los demás...

Rayan: La quieres, verdad?

Asuma, al oír éso giró la cara de repente.- Cómo?

Rayan: Vamos, no te hagas el despistado. Soy su hermano, recuerdas?

Asuma se coloró.- C-cómo lo sabes?

Rayan: Conozco cada una de las miradas que le hacen a Noa, incluso la tuya...

Asuma: Ya...

Rayan: Se lo has dicho ya?

Asuma: No, aún no...

Rayan: Y a que esperas? Si no se lo dices y Noa muere, te aseguro que te sentirás fatal. Y no solo por su muerte, sino porque no habrás podido, o mejor dicho, no habrás querido decirselo en cuanto pudiste. Te digo esto por que me caes bien, Asuma, y me pareces lo bastante bueno como para impresionar a mi hermanita...

Asuma sonrrió.- Grácias, Rayan...

Rayan: Oye Asuma, te puede preguntar algo?

Asuma: Claro.

Rayan: Como que mi hermana se encuentra en este estado supongo que debe faltar alguien en la Segunda Sección, no? Crees que yo podría...

Asuma le sonrrió.- Vamos a ver al capitán.

Rayan: Grácias.

Una vez en la besa de la Segunda Sección de Patlabors, Asuma llevaba a Rayan al despacho de capitanía. Mientras subían las escaleras, se oían a los mecánicos murmurear sobre Rayan, y era de esperar por que con el jaleo que ha armado[... Una vez en el despacho de capitanes...

C. Gotoh: Vaya, vaya, así que tu eres el autor de todo este jaleo, no?

Rayan: Con permiso le diré que no sabía la verdad, señor. Me engañaron y me entrenaron para matar a mi hermana, cosa que no he echo. Quisiera ayudarles a arreglar todo lo que he destruído ingrsando en la Segunda Sección como piloto para demostrarles de que no soy ningún sicópata ni nada parecído.

El capitán Gotoh y la capitana Nagumo estubieron hablando al oído durante unos 20 segundos más o menos, hasta que Gotoh sonrrió y se dirigió de nuevo a Rayan.- Y por que crees que te voy a dar el puesto? Sólo por que seas el hermano de la oficial Izumi no te da derecho a ocupar su puesto.

Asuma intervino.- Capitán, con todo el respecto opino que Rayan ha cambiado y que ahora es de los nuestros. Además, está suficientemente cualificado para el puesto. Usted mismo lo vió en la bahía de Tokyo.

El capitán Gotoh no parecía convencido del todo.- Ya, bueno. Haremos una cosa: Te dejaré provar durante una semana. Si pasase algo fuera de lo normal o cualquier otra cosa te aseguro de que te quedas fuera, a quedado claro?

Rayan: Claro como el agua, señor.

C. Gotoh sonrrió.- Tal vez sí que vales para el puesto.- Al oír éso, Rayan se extrañó mucho.- Cómo dice?

C. Gotoh: Nada, nada. Mañana te daré tu uniforme y empezarás los entrenamientos con el Ingram. Shinohara, cambia el disco duro del Ingram 1 por el del Ingram 3. Así no le costará mucho controlar al Ingram.

Rayan: Perdone, capitán, pero me gustaría provar el Ingram 1 tal y como está, a ser posible. Si veo que no puedo que Asuma lo cambie por el disco del Ingram 3.

C. Gotoh: Cómo quieras pero ahora id a descansar y mañana nos vemos. Shinohara se encargará de presentarte al equipo.

Rayan: Muchas grácias, señor.

Y acto seguido se retiraron del despacho de capitanes.- No puedo creer que me hayan dado el puesto.- Dijo Rayan al salir del despacho. Asuma le sonrrió y le dijo.- Te lo dije. Nuestro capitán, por muy espeluznante que parezca, en realidad es un buen tipo y siempre acierta.

Pasaron los días, incluso semanas después de lo ocurrido en Harumi, donde herieron a Noa. No izo falta cambiar el disco duro de Alphonse porque Rayan lo manejaba casi igual que Noa. Será porque son hermanos, no? Bueno, volviendo a Noa. Casi llevaba un mes en coma y no había día en que no la fuésen a visitar, tanto Asuma, como los integrantes de la Segunda Sección como Rayan, que ahora formaba parte del equipo de Patlabors. Ése día fue sólo Asuma a visitrar a Noa. Se suponía que no iba a pasar nada de nuevo, pero, esta vez por suerte y no por desgrácia (como acostumbra a pasar), pasó algo formidable, increíble, sensacional, guay...

Asuma se sentó al lado de Noa, como siempre.- Buenos dias, Noa...- Y le cogió la mano.- Sabes, no se si este es buen momento pero es que si no te lo digo ahora, pude que más adelante no pueda decirtelo por que tu ya te habrás ido. Verás... lo que te quería decir es que... es que te... te... es que te quiero. Te quiero de todo corazón, Noa. Y ojalá fuése yo quien estubiése en esa cama y no tu... te quiero tanto... y no fui capaz de decirtelo antes, y ahora me pregunto por que, por que no pude... tal vez por meido, miedo a la respuesta... no lo sé... pero yo te quiero, te quiero mucho...

Y sorpresa! Noa también le cogió la mano a Asuma.- Yo también te quiero... Asuma...- Al oír ésas palbaras Asuma levantó la cabeza y vió a Noa girar la cabeza hacia donde él estaba, abriendo sus ojos, sus preciosos ojos azules.- Noa? E-estas de-de-despierta???

Noa: Claro que sí...

Asuma: Noa... es un milágro... ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ESTÁS DESPIERTA! -A Asuma le empezaban a caer por la cara lágrimas de alegría.- Diós, que contento que estoy!!! Ya verás en cuanto se lo diga a los demás y, y, y a tu hermano también, por cierto sabes que está ocpunado tú puesto? Como lo vas a saber si estabas en coma, claro, lógica aplastante... y, y, y también está en la policía y yo, y él y, y...

Noa: Asuma, relájate que te estás estresando... -Dijo cortandole la frase de golpe. Pobre Asuma, de la alegría se le había ido la cabeza... en fin, que se le va a hacer.

Asuma: Vale, ya está... ya estoy calmado... uff... por cierto, des de cuando estabas escuchando?

Noa sonrrió.- Desde que has llegado.

Asuma se pusó rojo como un tomate.- Ah, ah si? Vaya... esto... yo...

Noa: Acercate.-Le dijo sonrriendo.

Asuma se acercó tanto como pudo. En eso que Noa le puso las manos en la cara y le dijo.- Asuma, te quiero.- Y le dió un beso. Al parecer Asuma se quedó helado pero se descongeló grácias al beso.

Asuma: Aún no entiendo como he podido esperar tanto...- Le dijo sonrriendo.

Noa: Tu sabrás... -Le dijo riéndose.

Asuma le dió un beso bastante largo a Noa. Entonces llegó Rayan, pero no picó a la puerta, por que vió que no estaba cerrada del todo, así que decidió mirar un poco por lo poco que estaba abierta antes de abrir la puerta del todo. Y entonces los vió a ellos dos. Lo primero que penso Rayan fue: Por fin se ha despertado... y lo segundo fue Me algro por Asuma. Cuando le dije que se le declarara no me refería precisamente a esto pero no está mal... . Después de éso, dejó las flores que llevaba en la puerta con una nota y se marchó. En cuando Asuma se marchó vió las flores y leyó la nota. Después de leerla, sonrrió y se marchó dejándo las flores en un jarrón que había cerca de allí. Ni Rayan ni Asuma dijieron nada de que Noa se había despertado. Tres semanas después, Rayan y Asuma entraron juntos en la oficina de la Segunda División de Patlabors...

Asuma & Rayan: Buenos días.

Kumagami: Buenos días oficiales Shinohara e Izumi.

Hiromi: Buenos días.

Otah: Hola.

Shinshi: Bueno días, que pasa que no entrais?

Asuma se rió un poco y miró de reojo a Rayan.- Verás, es que tenemos una sorpresa para todos.

Rayan también se reía un poco y miraba a Asuma de reojo.- Excato. Mejor que hos agarreis bien a la silla, compañeros.

Kumagami: Por que? Ocurre algo?

Asuma: Hoy a venido un amigo muy especial.

Hiromi: Un amigo?

Otah: Que clase de amigo?

Rayan: Bueno, más que amigo, amiga.

Shinshi: No entiendo nada.

Asuma & Rayan: Mirad y flipad!

Los dos se apartaron de la puerta y... ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ S O R P R E S A !

Allí estaba Noa! En carne y hueso! No era ningún fantasma, era ella, era Noa!!! Todos se quedaron flipadísimos de pies a cabeza. Se levantaron todos de la silla de un sólo salto...

Noa: Buenas... -Dijo sonrriendo.

Shinshi: E-ers t-tú! NOA! Que alegría!

Hiromi: Noa, ya te encuentras bien? Que algría verte otra vez por aquí!

Kumagami: Noa, que alegría volver a verte en activo! -Entonces miró a Rayan y a Asuma.- Entonces era por esto que no querías que fuésemos a verla al hospital, verdad? Por que ya no estaba allí, sino en recuperación o en su casa.

Asuma: Je, je, acertaste de lleno.

Rayan: Queríamos que fuése una sorpresa para todos.

Kumagami: Pues lo habési conseguido, chicos. -Entonces se giró para a Otah.- Pero Otah, que estás llorando?

Otah: No es cierto! Yo no llóro nunca! -Y en cambió las lágrimas de alegría le caían por la cara. Kumagami y los demás se pusieron a reír y algunos con alguna que otra lágrima en los ojos.

Noa se acercó a Otah y le puso las manos en los hombros.- Tranquilo, Otah, que sigo aquí, contigo y ocn los demás.

Otah no se pudo contener más.- Ódio decir esto!!!! Te he echádo mucho de menos!!!!!!! -Y la abrazó. Todos se quedaron plasmados.

Shinshi: Esto no puede ser. Otah demostrando sus verdaderos sentimientos?!

Hiromi: Increíble...

Asuma: Insólito...

Rayan: Alucinánte...

Kumagami: Otah, nunca te había visto así. No estarás enfermo, verdad?

Otah se separó enseguida de Noa.- Vale, ya está, aufória pasada y superada.

Noa no se creía lo que acababa de pasar, pero en fin, el pasado no se puede cambiar. Poco después llegaron todos los mecánicos, los capitánes y incluso el jefe Sakaki. Todos lo estubieron celebrando, tanto mecánicos como integrantes de la Segunda División...

Noa: Una cosa, Rayan. Si yo ahora he vuelto, que va a ser de ti? Osea, de que vas a trabajar?

Rayan: Pues, la verdad, no lo sé. Quizás...

Pero en ése momento apareció la capitana Fúgua, del ejército, junto con dos militares más.- Quizás de piloto de Helldivers?

Noa: Ca-capitana Fúgua! -Y se puso con la mao derecha en la frente, saludando como los militares.

Rayan: La conoces?

Noa: Sí. Es la capitana de...

C. Fúgua: Las fuerzas aérias. En especial los labors paracaidistas, es decir, los Helldiver. Díme, ¿te gustaría trabajar pilotandolos?

Rayan: Me, me, me está proponiendo alistarme con ustedes?!!

La capitana Fúgua asintió con la cabeza.- Excato. Bueno, si quieres.Tendrás el mejor equipamiento, tanto en armas como de labors; y también muchas otras cosas que ya te iremos diciendo tus nuevos compañeros y yo, si decides inscribirte, claro. Verás, estoy buscando a pilotos exepcionales y he visto algunas de tus actuaciones en Tokyo Teleport y en la bahía de Tokyo. -Al oír éso, Rayan quería que la tierra le tragáse de la verguénza que le dava.- Y bien, cual es tu respuesta?

Rayan miró a Noa con algo de duda y luego a los demás. Todos asintieron con la cabeza. Noa le puso la mano en el hombro y le dijo.- Rayan, hermano, acepta el puesto. Es lo que siempre deseaste des de que eramos pequeños. Nos iremos viendo, no te preocupes.

Rayan sonrrió.- Grácias.- Luego se giró hacia Fúgua.- Está bien, acepto el puesto.

C. Fúgua: Bien, pues si te parece bien vente con nosotros ahora mismo. Cambiate de ropa y vente con nosotros a las instalaciones militares.

Rayan: Deacuerdo.

Al final de toda la historia, Rayan se fue al ejército y todo volvió a la normalidad, bueno, en excepción de ciertas personas. Noa y Asuma acabaron saliendo juntos, como era de esperar y Otah, bueno, después del ataque de aufória que le dió en la oficina con Noa, ahora le da un ataque de rábia contra Asuma. ¿Sabéis por que? Por que Asuma es quien está saliendo con Noa, y no él; ya ves tu que tontería. Pero creo que en un par o tres de años se le pasará . Bueno, y hasta aquí la historia, amigos.

Espero que hos haya gustado.

Nos vemos pronto!!!

00 00

00 00 00 00

000 000 000 000

000 000 000 000

000 000 000 000

000 000 000 000

000 000 000 000

000 000 000 000

000 000 000 000

000000 000000

00 00

00 00

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


End file.
